villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ichy and Dil
Ichy and Dil are the main antagonists of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Their main goal in the film is to eat Littlefoot and his friends, which would unknowingly prevent them from bringing the Night Flowers to Littlefoot's sick grandfather. Ichy is the leader, and Dil is the follower. Ichy is an annoying, light-blue Ichthyornis (called a "sharp beak" by the characters). Dil is a nearly-blind, teal-green Deinosuchus (called a "big-mouthed belly-dragger," or just a "belly-dragger," by the characters). They work as partners to catch their food to set aside their disadvantages. Ichy calls himself "the eyes" because he guides Dil and tells her where to go with his sharp eyesight, and he relies on Dil because he is too small to catch his own food. Dil calls herself "the teeth" because of her strength and her ability to fight, but despite her size, she has bad vision and needs Ichy to guide her. The two constantly argue about who is better and say that they do not need each other, even though it is painfully obvious to both that they do. Overall, Ichy is smarter and faster, while Dil is stronger. They were both voiced by veteran voice actors, Ichy by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Petrie, and Dil by Tress MacNeille, who also voiced Mom from Futurama. History Ichy and Dil are first seen inside a cave, spying on Littlefoot and Ali, who are trying to get through it to reach the Land of Mists. Neither says anything, though, as they quietly observe the "baby Longnecks," as Ichy later calls them. However, they are finally seen and heard speaking soon after a cave-in in the cave causes Littlefoot to be separated from Ali. Ichy startles Dil when he lands on her head, and when she asks him how he could startle her like that, knowing she has extremely poor eyesight, he simply chalks it up to having "a mean streak." They both get into a brief argument over losing track of Littlefoot and Ali, and this argument leads into their Broadway-esque villain song, "Who Needs You?" They briefly split up from each other after the song, but reconcile seconds later once Ichy catches sight of Littlefoot again and happily tells Dil, with an evil grin, "Something tells me supper is soon." The villainous predators attack Littlefoot while he is trying to work with his new Archelon friend, Archie, in digging through the cave-in to rejoin Ali. Littlefoot tries to hide from the villains in a crevice, but while he eludes Dil and her poor eyesight, he is seen by Ichy, who turns Dil back toward the crevice. After a few minutes, Dil breaks open the crevice and, though it takes her a few seconds, focuses her sight onto Littlefoot. Ichy urges her to "sick 'im," but reminds her to leave him some of Littlefoot's body for him to eat. Littlefoot is initially saved by Archie, who tells the predators to back off, claiming that Littlefoot is merely a snack, while he is a meal. Ichy responds that he sees him as more of the first course, and after ordering Dil to "tenderize" Archie, he and Littlefoot are chased by the villains yet again. Just when they are about to eat them, Littlefoot's friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, whose assistance Ali briefly returned to the Great Valley to obtain, come to the rescue by pushing down rocks onto them. The rocks knock the predators out, and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ali escape the cave, led to the exit by Archie. Ichy and Dil eventually regain consciousness off-screen, and they follow the group to a river into which Cera has fallen after getting separated from her friends. While Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and their new friend, a mouse named Tickles, initially seem poised to rescue her by pulling her out of the water with a vine, Ichy foils their attempt by snapping said vine with his beak to make it easier for Dil to get to Cera. However, again because of her bad vision, Dil chomps down on a log floating in the river instead of Cera, whom she barely misses. Then, to distract their foes, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and Tickles try pelting them with rocks. Soon after this, Ali tries to save Cera on her own, and when Ichy notices this, he makes an attempt to eat her himself, flying toward her and swooping down on her, his tongue hanging out of his beak in hunger. Unfortunately for him, Ali sees him and ducks from him just in time, and he ends up with his head stuck in a rotted-out tree. Ali laughs at his comical situation as she walks away, and then rides a confused Dil to rescue Cera and gets them both to safety. Ichy and Dil then fight over letting the children get away yet again. It is not till sometime that night that Dil finally rests up long enough to get Ichy out of the tree, which she does by chomping parts of the tree near where her partner is stuck (and chomps so close to him, he fears that she might actually kill him by mistake). Eventually, she chomps the last bit of tree off him in such a close call, it causes his feathers to fluff up to a comical size. Later, while searching for Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and Tickles, the villainous duo grows tired, but Ichy orders Dil to keep searching despite her near-blindness while he snoozes. Dil quietly swears that she will get him for his treatment of her "one of these days" while she repeatedly bumps into several trees and rocks without Ichy to guide her along their path. The two are seen for the final time in the movie when they finally arrive for their third attempt on Littlefoot and his friends. After the children finally find the fabled Night Flowers needed to cure Grandpa Longneck of his disease, they are on the way back home when they are ambushed by the predators. Ichy threatens the heroes, saying, "You're not going anywhere but the inside of our stomachs!" A chase ensues, and during it, Ichy snatches Petrie when he and the others attempt to hide from their pursuers behind a rock. Since Petrie is so small, Ichy decides that he barely has enough meat for him and will thus eat him himself. He cradles him in his wings and positions him so that he can bite into his stomach. But just as he is about to take a bite out of him, Tickles intervenes by sliding Dil's tail between Petrie's belly and Ichy's beak, igniting Dil's temper when she thinks that Ichy bit her on purpose. In the confusion, Petrie is able to slip away and rejoin his friends, all of whom begin their escape. Unfortunately, Cera laughs too loudly at the disarray caused between Ichy and Dil, and upon the predators hearing her, the chase starts all over again. The chase reaches its climax once it leads to a log over a ravine. Here, Ichy grabs Ducky, who tries to retrieve a Night Flower that falls off Spike's back. Though Petrie tries to save her from Ichy by pulling her out of his talons, this only results in a stalemate when Ducky falls out of both of their grips and into the water, with the impact knocking her unconscious. Dil unknowingly fishes her out of the water on her snout, and when Petrie demands her to let her go, she responds by roaring at him, the wind of her roar blowing him away. Then, when Ichy alerts Dil to having Ducky, she claims Ducky as hers and tosses her up into the air, planning to eat her when she lands in her open mouth. However, after many failed attempts by Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, and Ali to awaken Ducky, she is finally awakened by Spike, who speaks for the first time by calling out her name, and manages to grab a branch just before falling into Dil's mouth. However, Ducky is not out of danger yet, as Dil instead tries to leap toward her branch and chomp her from there. This prompts Littlefoot to lead Cera, Spike, Ali, and Tickles down to help her. But as they begin to move, Ichy flies up beside Littlefoot and mockingly tells him, Cera, Spike, Ali, and Tickles that they will all be his and Dil's next victims, calling them "diet delights" in the process and even unleashing an evil laugh immediately after. Finally fed up with his threats and taunts, Spike angrily strikes Ichy with his tail, flinging him down toward the water, where he almost gets eaten by Dil when he lands in her mouth and she mistakenly thinks that he is Ducky, who is then rescued by Petrie and flown back up to rejoin their friends. After begging to be let out of her mouth, Dil releases Ichy, who admonishes her for almost eating him, and they get into another argument. This time, the two decide that they finally, truly have had enough of each other and split up for good. Ichy is hit with Dil's tail and sent flying into the distance. Just seconds later, Dil encounters a hungry Hydrotherosaurus and fearfully, desperately calls for Ichy's help as it starts to chase her. What happens to either one of them after this is unknown, though since neither one is seen again throughout the film series or the short-lived TV series, it can be presumed, based on their bumbling natures, that neither Ichy nor Dil was able to survive on their own, or if they were, then just barely. It is also possible that they reconciled yet again to restart and perpetuate their cycle of abuse toward one another. Personalities Ichy and Dil have similarities in their personalities, as they both appear to be quite aggressive and very "Type A" in how they both deal with each other and hunt for their food. They appear to be constantly complaining to each other about their hunger and blaming each other whenever plans of theirs go wrong. Both also appear to not exactly be very nice creatures and are, in fact, very nasty (although this is often expected of most Land Before Time villains). However, there are some distinct differences between them, as well. Ichy seems to be more of a natural leader who can think on his feet significantly better than Dil can. He also appears to be very intelligent and sneaky. He is also very snarky, given the many quips he can throw at Dil (and, at one time, at Archie when he tries to protect Littlefoot from Dil). He does not seem to care about Dil's health or safety, given that he went to sleep on her back while she continuously ran into objects while searching for their prey, possibly getting hurt in the process. In addition, while Dil acts like a more obvious, pragmatic, feral predator, Ichy could possibly be a sociopath, which would thus qualify him as "pure evil," given that he not only sees Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Archie, and Tickles as food, but he also takes great pleasure in taunting, mocking, and even threatening them before trying to eat them, something that most villains would often do either before or while inflicting suffering or death on their victims. He also has a tendency to refer to the heroes as various terms relating to food, such as "the first course" (to Archie), "dinner" (about Cera when she was being pursued by Dil), "those rotten little edibles" (about Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and Tickles while they were pelting him and Dil with rocks), "dessert" (about Ali when he caught sight of her attempt to rescue Cera), "shrimpy snack" (about Petrie before he attempted to eat him), and "diet delights" (to Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ali, and Tickles before he was struck by Spike). He also clearly sees Dil not as a friend or a partner, but someone to use to get his meals, and nothing more. To top things off, he even possesses an evil laugh that he unleashes once during the climax of the movie, indicating the level of his evil. As previously mentioned, Dil is portrayed as the more pragmatic predator of the two villains. She does not seem to act inherently evil, but simply like a hunter looking for her next meal. She is fiercer in her demeanor than Ichy, but she also comes across as a bit more dimwitted, likely due to her failing eyesight making her as the butt of several jokes throughout the movie. What makes her significantly less evil than Ichy is that while she, too, sees Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Archie, and Tickles as food, she does not seem to engage in taunting or mocking them like Ichy does, nor does she seem to relish in any particular suffering through which she and Ichy might put them. She simply wants to catch them to eat them like any predator would, and that is that. Nonetheless, due to her not being as aggressive as Ichy, she is able to be pushed around by him, even though she has just enough assertiveness to push back at times. But it is not until she takes enough of his verbal abuse that she is finally able to stand up to him more fully and reject him near the end of the movie, when she flings him away with her tail. Abilities and Weapons Ichy's abilities *Flight **Ichy use this to find prey to show Dil to kill. *Speed **He can catch up to Littlefoot and his friends. He is shown to be faster than Petrie. *Strength **He can lift a rock over his head. *Jaw Strength **His jaws are strong enough to be able to hurt Dil. *Weapons **Beak, teeth, and talons. Dil's abilities *Strength **She is very strong to be able to push down a large turtle easily. *Jaw Strength **She can crush anything with her powerful jaws. *Speed **On land she can move fast enough to catch up to Littlefoot. *Swimmer **She can swim in the water in a higher speed compared to on land. *Roar **She can roar pretty loud. *Weapons **Teeth, head, tail, and claws. Gallery Ichy and Dil.jpg|Ichy and Dil Ichy & Dil staring at each other.jpg Dil's Defeat.png|Dil's defeat Ichy Stuck and Dil Sulk.jpg Ichy in Dil's Front of the Eyes.png Ichy Stuck and Dil Help.jpg Ichy & Dil Looking For Prey.jpg|Ichy and Dil hunting Littlefoot and his friends. Ichy's Defeat.png|Ichy's defeat. Ichy in Cave.jpg Ichy Stuck in a Tree's Piece.jpg|Ichy stuck. Dill.jpg More_Dil.jpg Trivia *Despite being the main antagonists, they don't actually appear until about twenty-three minutues into the film and have only around fifteen minutes of screen time. *Ichy is one of only two Land Before Time villains to actually have and utter an evil laugh, the other, surprisingly, being Strut. Navigation pure evil Category:Animals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elderly Category:Predator Category:Incompetent Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Comic Relief Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Game Changer